Resident High
by ThatIsNotAFetish
Summary: Piers is new to the school and he isn't sure where he fits in among the social crowd. His only hope is surviving! Chris' hope is to not fail or his hopes to be in the military is ruined. [Nivanfield] [Rated T, for now, I am not so sure if I should make it M, I'll leave that up to you.]
1. Chapter 1

Resident High

**Okay, so with encouragement from friends, and assurance that I have not completely overkilled the Chris x Piers pairing yet, I decided to squeeze one more Nivanfield out. Now, I can't take complete credit for the story idea in general. It was raindropdew's idea and I agreed to write it as a story. Now, I dunno what rating to really give this so I will start out with a rated T and have you decided if I should go any further than that**.

* * *

Chapter 1

_When all you got to keep is strong, move along, move along like I know you do.._

_And even if your hope is gone_

_Move along, move along, just to make it throught,_

_Move along._

Normal kids only had to worry about a new school every so often- Maybe like, what? Every two or three years? Some are even lucky enough to stay in the same school until they graduate.. Piers didn't get that luxury. His family had a thick military background, so they jumped around a lot. Mother over seas tending to wounded soldiers on the front line and father actually commanding the frontline.. He was left in the care of Linda, a sort of Nanny and his mother's closest friends. Piers didn't mind it all that much, he wrote to his parents frequently and got letters every now and then...

Piers and Linda were close, she was like a big sister he always wanted, but he wouldn't tell her that. Their relationship was funny like that..

"Stop moping, it doesn't do your face justice!" Linda grabbed Piers by the cheek and gave it a tug, earning a sound of agitation. When Piers swatted the hand away from his face she only grinned and placed a Turkey T.V dinner in front of him. She never was good at cooking.

"Why can't I just continue with online classes?" Piers plucked up a plastic fork that was near his meal and stuck it into the slab of turkey, an icy crunch made itself be known. It wasn't heated properly. Linda's smile was warm, as she rested her chin atop of his head, arms lacing around his shoulders from behind in a tight hug.

"Because, you need people interaction, you Goober, now eat up!" She pulled from the hug and turned to do dishes, back to Piers, her long blond hair clipped in a loose, messy bun.

"I talk to you.. Doesn't that count?" Piers continued with his pouting. He didn't see the point in going to an actual public school. He did so much better taking online classes. "You're.. Somewhat normal.."

"Very funny, dork! We already went through this, Piers.." She answered him in sing-song, whirling to wave a soapy wooden spoon in Piers' direction. Suds dripping from the tip. "You need social interaction. Your mother's call not mine!"

Piers glared at his meal, then looked up and the young woman who was smiling at him. It was a fight he knew wouldn't win. He looked back down at his dinner, barely missing that glint in Linda's eye. He should've known better, but his mind was elsewhere and didn't expect the sudden slap of warm suds that plopped on the side of his face, he whipped his head up just in time to catch Linda squealing with laughter and sprinting around the corner.

Piers wiped the suds off his face with a smirk and shoved himself from the table, challenge in his honey brown eyes as he bolted after her.

"Oh that does it!" Piers heard himself shout as he chased after her. Linda was immature for her age- twenty-seven to be exact. She was still brimming with smiling youth, brightening almost anyone's day, needles to say, Piers wasn't an acception.

Linda snickered as she jumped onto the couch, snatching an unbrella from the case next to the couch, she pointed the tip of the umbrella at Piers.

"Ah-ha!" She drew circles in the air with the make believe sword. Piers fought a grin. He was getting a little too old for playing pirates, but screw it. He swiped the broom that rested against the wall and clanked it against the umbrella.

"Arggggg, ye' think ye' scallywag can take me fer' size?!" Piers questioned, masking his voice in a low gravelled tone.

"Y'arrrgh! Ol', Soapy Beard ye' is no match fer' me, matey!" She shot back as she bounced on the couch cushions. Piers hopped onto the couch opposite to her and waved the broom back and forth giving his best pirate faces.

They exchanged laughter, only stopping when the doorbell rang. Linda hauled herself out of the couch, socked feet sliding along the hardwood floors as she trotted to get the door.

"You should get ready for bed, you need to be rested for tomorrow!" She called over her shoulder as she reached the door.  
Piers' heart sank in his stomach. He wasn't so sure if he was ready for school. He allowed himself to fall, plopping back into the couch cushions with a soft sigh. The school part would be no problem it was the socializing part he was sure would be an utter fail.

* * *

Resident High, population over six hundred, big school, lot of people. All of which split up in a few different groups: The Jocks and cheerleaders who are found clustering around the track outside of the school building. The Goths who hung around the shady spots under the bleachers and the nerds who hid at the benches near the mathematics classrooms. Piers wasn't sure where he fit in this mess of a social scale, he was having a hard enough time stumbling around the damn school itself. Lost within the maze of hallways and lockers.

He reached the outside of the school, outdoor lockers lining a walkway that led what looked like a snack area. A few vending machines were huddled in the corner. Piers was given a slip with his locker number on it. B47... The only question was: where the hell was said locker?  
Piers was so fixated on the slip in his hand, he hadn't noticed where he was going and crashed into something solid, throwing the breath out of him and making him stagger. When Piers looked up, he was met with a scowling pair of eyes and a cocky smirk. The first thing Piers noticed was the slender scar itched into the side of this guy's cheek.

"Watch where you are going, Pipsqueak..~" The male snapped, with a flick of his wrist in an upwards motion, the slightly taller male knocked Piers' books right out of his hands and Piers was left in shock.

Great..

His reaction seemed to amuse this son of a bitch, because his smirk grew much wider as he brushed past Piers, making sure to bump shoulders with him.

"Oops.." Came the sarcastic apology and Piers was biting bullets to keep from tackling that slob to the ground.

Welcome to hell.. The thought couldn't be stopped as he fell to his knees to collect his fallen things. Piers tried to focus on the birds chipping merrily in the background, but the shuffle of footsteps cut through such security and left Piers frozen when he saw a pair of shoes next to his outstretched hand.

Piers looked up to another male that knelt down in front of him. This one looked a grade younger than him perhaps? Maybe not? He certainly did look young. Pale features, long nose, a beanie hiding his head and messy hand movements that scrambled to collect a stray paper that had blown his way.

"A..Are you okay?" The words were just as fumbled. It was better than a jerk, Piers decided as he took the paper back and laid it on top of his now messy stack of books.

"Yeah.." Piers wasn't trying to sound rude or mean, but frankly this wasn't exactly his best of days... Probably won't be his best week let alone month.. He had the almost irresistable urge to beg this guy to shoot him between the eyes to make it go away.

"My name is Finn..Finn Macauley.." Finn figited in his spot, a small smile playing on his lips despite the frown on Piers'. Again, Piers hadn't intended to come off as rude or anything, but he was in a sour mood. He mumbled something and brushed past Finn carefully. He hadn't expected the beanie wearing bundle of nerves to follow.

"A-Are you new here?"

Piers finally turned to face Finn, an agitated smile plastered on his features as he met Finn's awkward stare, he opened his mouth to spit out a nasty retort but Finn's expression made him swallow the venom and bite back his words, even if it meant choking on them.

"Yes.. I am new.." Piers turned and started walking again. He heard Finn stumble after, having to jog to keep up with Piers' long strides.

"I could.. Help you with that.~" Finn offered, pointing at the stack of books. "It's strange to get new kids in the middle of the year like this.."

"Yeah, well... It wasn't by my choice.." Piers scanned the lockers with an irritated puff, ignoring Finn's offer. The labels were worn and they were hard to read let alone code which locker was which.. He hadn't noticed Finn staring at him when he squinted at the locker doors.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?"

This was a persistent little shit, wasn't he? Piers had to give him credit.. Despite how awkwardly friendly this kid was being... Piers chewed on a sigh as he looked back towards Finn from the corner of his eye.

"Which locker is B47?" He gave in with a defeated grunt. Finn's expression changed, brightening in a clumsy smile as he shoved a finger to the left hallway across from them.

"Over here.. I'll show you." Finn started walking, looking over his shoulder to see if Piers was following. He was.. hesitantly.  
From across the out door halls was a large grassy foot ball field, what caught Piers' attention first was the cluster of youths in football gear, Piers slowed his pace as he watched the football being flung; the ball sail through the air, cutting it with a spiral spin into the waiting hands of another player.

"You like football?" Piers barely heard Finn over his own loud thoughts. He looked from the field towards Finn and gave a hearty shrug, walking to catch up with Finn. Finn gave another shy smile as he shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but you don't really look the type!"

"What type do I look like?" Piers had to know. This seemed to throw Finn off guard and into a babbling fit of apologies and what nots.. As if he had offended Piers with the whole comment in general and Finn was fumbling to make things right again.

It honestly didn't bother Piers, but the mere fact of Finn squirming over the topic was amusing and it was almost sad. He thought of a way to assure the other but was pulled away from the idea when they suddenly stopped. This perplexed Piers to tilt his head at the row of lockers in front of them. Could this be his row?

"Well.. This is it.." Finn swallowed carefully, he tapped the locker in front of him with sudden realization. "Your locker is right next to Chris Redfield's.."

"Who?" Piers went for the locker, giving it's knob a spin as he adjusted the books to be awkwardly held by one arm to free his hand up. He had memorized the combination this morning and tested it out on the locker. It clicked but wouldn't open. Piers hissed in irritation.

"Chris Redfield.. He is a Senior here.. A popular guy, y'know?" Finn meekly supplied, Piers only scoffed as he placed his things down on the floor to get better use of his hands for the damn locker.

Big deal.. So what if this Chris was famously known around here, he wasn't going to cower in his presence or anything.. His family was military for Christ sake.. It wasn't like he was helpless or anything.

"Say, Finn-..." Piers started, he looked over his shoulder but Finn was gone.. He must have slipped away when Piers' attention was on the locker.. That was one strange guy..

Finn was probably running late to class or something.. Piers decided. He didn't want to be late too, but this stupid locker wasn't even cooperating with him! Piers sighed as he spun the knob another time, clicking in his combination with a soft swear. Becoming flustered with the task at hand he didn't notice someone walked in on him.

"Y'know.. The lockers are stubborn.." The sudden change of voice made Piers nearly jump out of his skin, it was strong and rugged, he whirled around and pressed his back to the locker. A reaction that amused the owner said voice.

He was huge..! Piers' just stared up at the male, trying to keep his jaw from dropping. He was a good head taller than Piers and he immediately decided that this guy worked out on his free time. The male was well built.

"Sorry.. I didn't mean to scare you.." A playful smile played at the corner of the male's handsome face.. Wait.. Handsome? Piers sucked in a breath.

"Startled.." He sharply corrected as he turned back to the combination knob, twisting it with now shaken and clammy fingers. He heard a chuckle and grinded his teeth.

"Whatever.~" The male went to the locker next to Piers and Piers felt his heart drop into the pits of his stomach.. That must be.. Chris Redfield.. It made sense why Finn hit the ground running now.. Chris could probably pick Piers up with one hand and Finn in the other.. That sight wouldn't be pretty..

"You must be new.." Chris grinned and Piers fought the urge to smack that stupid amazing grin off said owner's face. Chris was looking at him. His locker door was already swung open.

"Oh.. Figured that one out all by yourself?" Piers couldn't stop the sarcasm from dripping from his words. That's all he needed was to taunt a boulder of a teen. But that was Piers.. Under pressure he had the tendency to say before thinking. He'd have to work on that.

"Ouch..." Chris' laugh wasn't what Piers had expected. He pulled out his black backpack and grabbed onto the locker's door. Piers noticed a picture of a female taped up to the inside of the locker door. His girlfriend, probably. "Easy there, puppy.. Don't chew my ankles off.."

Piers was about to retort but Chris was looking at him now.. Under that gaze Piers felt like a spotlight was on him.. Heavy and intense.. Chris closed the locker door with a slam and swung his backpack over his shoulder, stupid grin still there as he leaned in close enough for Piers to trace every detail of that cocky bastard's face.. At first Piers panicked.. What was he going to do?!

"Welcome to Resident high then..~" The answer seized the very words from Piers' lungs and Piers flinched when Chris threw the side of his fist against Piers' locker.. And before Piers could retaliate or even get angry, Chris brushed past him, leaving behind a scent of strong colongue.

Piers stood there, dumbstruck to notice that from the force of the hit, his locker door popped open.

* * *

**Ahhh poor, poor Piers, so scrambled. I am happy at how this turned out. Even if I did rush it a little. xD**


	2. Chapter 2

_UAHHH, FINALLY, A NEW CHAPTER, NUFF SAID.. ENJOY! _

* * *

Chapter 2

You shoot me down, but I won't fall,  
I am titanium.  
I'm bullet proof, nothing to lose.  
Fire away, fire away,  
Ricachet,  
Take your aim, fire away, fire away.

"Physical fitness, is the heart of this school, despite what the other teachers may think or say.." Conceded words if Piers ever heard them.. It didn't really matter, he wasn't paying much attention to Coach Wesker from the start..

The blond was pacing back and forth as he talked, hair coaxed back with incredible amounts of gel that it looked glossed. The class had lined up at the track field, which was really a large oval circled of track sand divided in chalk in four strips around the football field.

The class consisted of a good amount of people, enough to make Piers nervous anyway.. Piers reconized Finn right away, he was standing at the far end of the line they were in.. Another much taller male was pinching the back of the poor boy's neck, and flicking his ear. At this point, Piers had tuned Coach Wesker out completely; his blood was boiling as the male was harrassing Finn.. Sure, he was weird, but that wasn't okay.. Finn was actually really nice despite his weirdness.  
Why wasn't Coach doing anything?

Piers felt a movement to his left and was forced to tear his gaze from the aggitating scene to notice a blonde girl who seemed to be looking at the same thing as he. She didn't look too happy with it as well, her small round face and slender features were delicate as if painted on flawlessly.. But despite this, she looked frustrated, a viel of irritation crossing her expression.

"What jerks.." She hissed, and Piers ducked his head to look at his track sneakers.. His P.E clothes were a bit big on him, red shorts a little too baggy and his white shirt had too big of a collar that it sagged slightly off his shoulder. He'd have to talk to Linda about his size in clothes later..

"I thought this school was good about their bug control, why are there so many cockroaches festering?" Piers muttered under a sigh that bubbled in his throat. He heard a soft giggle from the blonde girl and his brown eyes met her baby blue shades once again.

"You'd think so, right?" Her smile was warm, and Piers actually felt himself smile back. It was the shriek of Coach's whistle that broke Piers out of his trance and all around him the student's began running, a stampeed of thundering feet and body movement that sent Piers in a moment of shock.

The blonde giggled again as she was jogging, she looked over her shoulder, smile aimed at Piers, it was beaming and friendly, eyes catching in the sunlight.

"C'mon, Slowpoke!"

This encouraged Piers to move his legs at a slow jog. He jogged every morning.. When you had military family that dated far back to when your great grandpa was first born, the stress in fitness was always a pressure point for the Nivans and always pushed on Piers. So keeping up with the crowd was easy..  
But it was strange, running with so many people around you.. Piers could hear unioned breathing, pants and grunts of the runners. A symphony of effort. Piers tore past a cluster of runners laborlessly. His aim wasn't on his speed, but pace. A thing he learned over time of jogging day and night.

The male picking on Finn was just a few strides in front of Piers, this was ambition enough for Piers to pick up the pace, allowing himself to glide next to him. The brunette gave one look at Piers, but didn't seem so focused with him, or where his feet were, which were crossing Piers' line, this was an excuse enough.. Piers casually swept his right foot outwards, catching with the brunette's.

The male fell a lot faster than Piers had expected, his whole body mass falling in a heap of flailing limbs and skidding across the track sand until he fully stopped at the edge of the finish lined in white chalk. The runners behind him staggered to get over the new obstical some were quick enough to leap over the fatass while others merely ran around him. Either way, a sense of satisfactory swelled in Piers' chest.  
Piers stopped past the finish line, balancing himself on his bent knees. Panting as some of the students were helping the fallen student. Finn just quickly sprinted around him, biting back his lower lip to keep from laughing. Piers fought a smile, so focused on the other runner that he didn't notice someone sneak up on him.

"I saw what you did there..~" Piers jerked towards the soft, smiling voice. It was the blonde who was staring at him, expression similar to Linda's when she caught Piers doing something he shouldn't have done in the first place.  
Piers dropped his gaze and prepaired himself for a scolding but instead felt a pat on his back. This was enough for Piers to lift his unbelieved eyes to the small blonde girl.

"Good job, Hero boy..~" There was a grin on her lips then. "By the way, the name is Sherry~.."

* * *

Words are amunition, loaded, cocked and ready to be fired. The impact of a gun is no different from the nasty words fired off from the mouth. This is debatable though.. A bullet and words cause two different pains.. A flesh wound and a mental one.. One bleeds but the other.. The other bleeds a whole different way. Piers always reasoned, words are words and sticks and stones are the only things that break your bones. But he'd be a hypocrate if he has ever said that words hadn't hurt him before. But it's what you do with that emptyness it tears in you is what counts..

Jimmy Caliway, a student that was on the frontline news paper for shooting up an entire school, killing three teachers and twenty-five students had a history record of being tormented and bullied.. Piers saw no excuse to shoot up an entire school over something so petty.. But his opinions were totally different on subjects such as those.. And the miitary lifestyle changes a person's perspective on how one lives their lives..

Gregory Cliff was another victum of torment, hung himself in his bedroom. A terrible way to go if Piers thought of any.. That stood right next to freezing to death, but at least you die in a sleepy, numb state and not kicking for your life as the fear dragged you it out of your body..  
But again, totally debatable..

Piers hated when the stronger picked on the weak, he had sworn he'd never be that weak one but be the strong who shielded the weak. He'd be that someone.. He told himself this when he first witnessed bullying in kinnergarden but did nothing out of fear.. His father told him that everyone needs a hero..

"But I don't have a cape.." Piers was so young and naive, but his father only chuckled as he ruffled his hair.

"Sometimes, it's not the cape that makes a hero great.."  
Piers didn't understand it at the time, what five year old would? But now, he understood.. There was no such thing as heros in capes, but every day people in fireproof suits or in bullet proof vests armed with a pistol and a badge.. Those who kiss their crosses made of metal before charging out into a frontline showered with bullets.. And this is what Piers wanted..

The swell of students began draining out, as Piers had suspected, this was when he decided to go to his locker to avoid being trampled on. It was obvious Piers wasn't a people person to begin with. So naturally, he wanted to avoid people as often as he could. But it was beginning to be increasingly obvious it was hard to do that. Just as Piers staggered in the direction of his locker, he heard a two voices having a hushed conversation.

Piers wasn't intending to listen.. that is until he heard Chris Redfield's voice being one of the two. He made sure he wasn't seen or heard when he took cover behind the wall that crossed off the snack area. He didn't dare look, but he was sure it was Chris.. A shuffling of footsteps made their way towards the wall of lockers.

"Ada.. Please, don't do this now.." Chris' voice sounded pleading, almost tired with a hint of aggitation. Piers did his best to swallow his breath. The girl, Ada snorted despite this.

"You have to have a little more faith in me, Chris.. Otherwise this isn't going to work out.." Her voice was stern..

"Give me a reason to trust you, you bounce around from guy to guy.." There was a pause in Chris' words and a pause between them.  
Piers dared a glance from his hiding position. Chris back was to him, luckily, and Ada had turned, angerly pacing away, despite Chris trying to call after her, regret in his tone. It was the girl in his locker..

"Ada, wait. I wasn't thinki-.. Ada.." Chris sucked in a breath and that was when Piers decided to slip in, as casually as he could. "Alright, cool.. Seeya after school.."

"Girl problems?" Piers didn't bother to hide the snarkiness in his voice as he twsted his locker knob. It was Chris' turn to jump this time around. And Piers couldn't resist. "Oh.. I didn't mean to scare you..~"

Chris smirked suddently, taking the hint as he folded his strong arms over his chest.

"Startled.." He corrected with a slow smile, taking Piers' line. Piers didn't blame him much considering he had took his as well, fair trade.. "How much of that did you hear exactly?"

"Enough to want to gag.." Piers murmured, shoving onto the door of his locker as Chris had showed him. And for once, Chris' aloofness had snapped, was this what Piers really wanted?

"Y'know, it's okay to have a girlfriend.." Chris answered sharply. "We aren't in forth grade anymore, grow up.."

"So, why are you with her?" Why was he having this conversation? He barely knew Chris let alone liked him. "If she supposably bounces from guy to guy?"

Piers waited for an answer as he swung his locker door open, but Chris didn't supply him with one. Instead, he worked on his own locker door the actions in his movement suggested anger and irrtation.. But Piers figured better..I knew it..

"Typical.." Piers snorted without even thinking to stop himself. And Chris got the implication in that retort.. What Piers suggested passive agressivly.

Piers expected a slug to the jaw, he was getting ready for it, instead, Piers was suprised by a smile when Piers looked over his shoulder at the larger male. Why was he even trying to piss the guy off was beyond Piers.

"You know, just because I throw a football around doesn't make me typical.. There is more to me than you know.." Chris jerked his locker door open. "Maybe I want something more than sex.."

"Well you picked the wrong girl, she obviously wants the "D".." Piers mumbled as he pretended the orginize his almost empty locker. Why was he giving himself an exuse to stay longer to talk to this guy?

"And you could do better?" Piers didn't hear any more movement to his side, and realized that Chris had stopped everything to stare at him.. Expectantly.. Piers finally grabbed his History book.

"Maybe..~"

"You don't like me very much, do you?"

"Oh, gee.. What gave it away?" More sarcasem.

"Lucky guess.. But why?"

Piers bit on his tongue, he didn't expect the man to be so... So straightforward. Then again, he expected a punch in the face..

"Because, the day I've spent at this school is, I noticed how typical it is.. the strong pick on the weak.." Piers spilled what's been on his mind all day, without thinking. "I witnessed it, and you can't stand there and tell me you are all innocent.."

Piers was now lookng at Chris now, and without realizing it, he was tracing the man's strong features before settling on his deep hazel brown eyes, the anger was completely gone.. And Piers couldn't exactly pinpoint what was. Then a soft smile tipped in his lips, and Piers was really confused, was he not taking things seriously?

"I just may suprise you.." He softly answered, and once again, quick witted Piers is out clean of words..


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay, so another update, hope you enjoyed it so far, I keep having more ideas running through my mind every time I do random daily things. So, I guess this was a good idea that I posted story up. Just wished I had more modivation on keeping a steady stream of updates. No, I don't plan on giving up this story, because I actually am starting to like it. So enjoy with my blessing.**_

_Life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone,_

_I hear you call my name and it feels like-_

_When you call my name,_

_It's like a little prayer._

_I'm down on my knees; I wanna take you there._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Highschool was always the funniest thing.. Movies and books portray it to be a map for the youth to follow.. Piers saw it as preparation for the near future. Something he held accountable for. And though people change, he figured they also in a way stay the same. Actions people do in highschool do reflect the person they will most likely end up becoming. When he explained this to Linda after telling her about Chris, she only snorted.

"Piers, your problem is you don't trust.. You should never judge a book by it's cover.."  
After mulling it over in his mind, he realized how hypocritical he was being.. On his way to school the next morning it hit him. Hard..  
Finn probably pegged him a geek.. He was right, Piers did fit every category as a geek.. All except one minor detail- he loved football... The feeling of running out in an open field.. Piers never experienced it fully.. But it brought him back to a sweeter time.. A warm Sunday afternoon playing catch with his dad. The typical bullshit you see in some heart warming film Piers grew to hate. Hate or envy for the boy on the screen, Piers could never fully decide.

Intentionally, Piers made it to school about an hour early, where he was sure no one would be there minus the truck that delivered milk for the school lunches and a few teachers to prep. This is where Piers found himself wandering onto the football field to take in his surroundings.  
The grass was freshly cut and coaxed that familure scent that brought Piers back.. he felt like he was in his backyard.. he was able to tone everything out. The bleachers and the track even.. In his mind, he was in his backyard.. And his father was standing before him.. Piers held a soft smile as he slipped his backpack off his shoulder and dropped it at his feet. He sucked in the scent through his nostrils and bent over on one knee to unzip his bag.

Before leaving his house he made sure to grab his old faded football. He ran his fingertips over it in his hands. Skimming the coarse leather. And just like that, he was lost in his own world; at the center of the field.  
Piers sprinted, took off like a racer, pace smooth and even. He sprinted in zig zags, dodging his imaginary father and darting towards the large metal goal post. It was like he was on another planet.. His own world where no one can hurt him..Nothing else mattered, he was happy.. He forgotten all about school, drama and the stupid social scale.. He forgotten Chris Redfield and that funny feeling he wasn't ready to figure out that came attached.. It was just him and his dad.

The first half of the day sort of slugged on by with no events worth mentioning.. Finn insisted that he and Sherry would show Piers around and point out a few of the students that they knew. It wasn't like Piers had much of a choice..

As far as Piers deducted, there were a few main students that Sherry pointed out.. Leon S. Kennedy who was a shy kind of guy.. Not the sputtering type like Finn, but the strong silent type. Sherry assured Piers Leon was cool, but Piers wasn't too sure he had much of an opinion on the guy.. Then there was Carl, Carl was one of Chris' best friends, a real smart ass jerk off.. As Sherry explained. Piers made a mental note to keep away from him. The rest didn't really seem to matter, there was the student announcer who people called "Agent" no one really seen his face nor do they know his name.. But they know his voice, he was supposable a mystery.. Piers didn't dwell much on this student.. The other names he sort of spaced out on.. Helena Harper.. cheerleader.. Ada Wong.. Head cheerleader.. Keith.. quarter back.. He already knew Chris...

It was around lunchtime did Piers finally threw the towel in.. Sherry and Finn meant well, he was sure but he honestly didn't care about these people.. He only wanted to survive the toxic waste dump of a school.. He was ready to verbally clarify this but then a person caught his eye.. His memory totted back to the guy who knocked his things from his hands.. Piers knew it was him walking across the cafetria because of that very notable scar that ran along his cheek.

"Who's that guy?" Piers couldn't stop the question from cutting through Sherry and Finn's chattering. Finn looked over his shoulder and Sherry blinked.

"The guy with the scar.." Piers throughly explained with a sigh strung in his words. The first thing Piers noticed was Finn's whole aura changing. He ducked his head back into his food, hiding himself pourly within his sandwich. Sherry took a sip of her chocolate milk, her reaction was hard to detect but she seemed to know without looking.

"Jake Muller.. He is also new here.." She shrugged softly to herself as she placed her milk down. "He's.. trying to fit into this school.."  
Sounds a lot like me.. Piers scrunched his nose at the thought, with his plastic fork he jabbed at his hamburger. What was he thinking? Relaiting with a complete douche bag.. It was he who knocked his things from his hands.. He was no better than the stupid jocks..

"Piers?" Finn's small squeaky voice made Piers look up from his meal.

"Mmm..?"

"You're scowling.." The point of fact didn't help, but it made Piers innerly kick himself as Jake vanished from outside the cafeteria. He only snorted in response. Sherry giggled softly at the whole scene and Piers almost smiled.. He never thought he'd actually have.. Friends.. It was a pleasant surprise.

Somewhere in his line of sight, Piers caught Leon's form.. He was sitting by himself at a table in the far back.. Staring.. What was he looking at so intently? Piers followed the brunette's stare towards the front row of tables. Carl, Chris and Ada sat chatting.. Ada latched on to Chris' arm casually.. But Chris looked.. Tense.. This caused Piers to perk up a bit despite a strange stabbing feeling that shot through himself at the sight. Wait..  
Leon was staring at Chris and Ada? Why?

Sherry seemed to notice the awkward watching the watcher deal and spoke up after swallowing a bite of her pizza, it gained Piers' attention, but nothing could prepare him what she was about to say.

"Yeah.. Leon and Ada used to date.. They were the couple of the year last year.." Sherry frowned with recollection. And Piers nearly choked on his milk.

"You're joking?" Piers looked from Ada to Leon. He knew Ada bounced around from guy to guy, but she even got a hold of Leon? Again, highschool was funny like that..

"But.. I thought Leon and Chris were best friends? Why would Chris do that to Leon?" Finn questioned with a mouthfull of turkey sandwich. Piers handed the beanie wearer a napkin with a sigh before what was being said actually clicked.  
Wait.. What?

Just when Piers was ready to say he actually misjudged judging Chris, Sherry shook her head quickly, saving the day and Piers' ever changing opinion on Chris.

"No, it was Leon's idea.. He practically forced Chris into it.." Her frown downcast as she shuffled through her salad to pick up a tomato after finishing her pizza . "Something about him wanting Chris to be happy.."

But Chris at the moment didn't look happy.. Which would probably explain the focused stare from Leon.. But that didn't matter one bit, because once again, after so many friggen' times (Three to be exact.) Chris surprises Piers.. He got up from his table after wiggling from Ada's hold and walked across the lunchroom to sit with Leon..

Chris wasn't joking when he said he was full of surprises..

* * *

The pastel sky seemed to stretch on forever, the only vanishing point being the tops of the trees. It didn't take long for the stream of students to thin out after the bell. Piers managed to tag himself at the end of a group, chattering on about some school dance that was coming up. Piers wasn't too keen on the concept.. He never learned how to dance and he wasn't big on people.. Plus he didn't even have a dance partner to go with.. Just wasn't his cup of tea, or scene.

Piers stopped at the edge of the grass at the front of the school. Kids were being plucked up by the parents or walking with friends, but something compelled him to stay rooted to his spot. He couldn't quite put his finger on it..  
That was when he found Chris standing at the curb, it looked like he was waiting for a while by his slouched posture and the agitation written on his face. Piers found his feet moving towards the man's stature. He wasn't sure why but he was compelled on accompanying him.. So.. He kinda..

"Hey.."

Did..

Chris looked up from his phone in his hand to meet Piers' stare with a nod of acknowledgment. And Piers had to fight his heart from jumping out of his throat. For a while they stood in silence.. Piers had no words to say, and Chris had no words to give.. Nothing to supply.. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence but a comforting one.. strongly Piers found himself fighting off a smile.. Chris' whole aura and body changed.. Relaxed and they stood.. Both smiling.

When Piers finally did get home, Linda was pacing towards him, night had already fallen and blanketed over the block and Piers didn't even have time closing the door.

"Where have you been?!" She began firing off questions, and Piers answered them as calmly as he could allow himself. She was in the right afterall. He was with Chris.. No they didn't talk, Chris being too proud and Piers too.. Well, reserved. The last question Linda asked was with a sigh of defeat..

"Did you at least have fun?" And Piers allowed his small smile to answer that question.

* * *

**_That wasn't as long as I wanted it to be, sorry. I'll try to make my next update much longer next time. Until then.~ x3_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Uuuuugghhhhhh.. FINALLY.. Another chapter. Not as much as I wanted. [Like friggen' always] but I must say, this chapter I found interesting. I ran it by some of my friends who actually thought the same. So hopefully you guys enjoy. Sorry if it's not as meaty as most of my work, I just have a lot to do. x.x;**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_And I want a moment to be real,  
Wanna touch things I don't feel,  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong.  
And how can the world want me to change?  
They're the ones that stay the same.  
They don't know me,  
'Cause I'm not here._

* * *

Comfort never came easy when it came to Piers. He had a hard time relaxing or sitting still. He was always in constant movement. So it was rare for him to find anything he really enjoyed doing. But he made sure to every morning head to school about an hour early to sprint around the track, chucking his foot ball at the metal goal post. He wasn't very good with throwing the ball, granted, but whenever he bolted across the yard line, he felt.. free.

It was a comfort zone, a developing safty net. Piers liked it.

The sky was a muggy gray, perfect weather with the promise of snow.. Clouds heavy and clumped as they stretched so thin like a musky smoke sheet. The sun was also a tinted dull light, clammy and colorless. But even the slender layer of cold didn't bother Piers, his breath being marked by whisps of fog that curled from his lips. He only darted towards the goal post, boots crunching on a sheen layer of frost. His jacket made slippery sounds as he moved, sweeping friction that warmed him up. His arm snapped back and with ball in hand, he hurled it.  
Piers stopped dead in his tracks, breathless as the ball sailed through the air. It was beautiful to him, cutting through all the gray.. Gracefull-.. and it bounced off the metal pole with a hollow clang. Piers felt his heart sink into the frozen pits of his stomach. He adjusted the scarf that lazily clung to his neck.

"You're not very good with throwing, are you?" Piers heard a voice and snapped completely around, nearly giving himself whiplash. His honey brown eyes locked onto Chris' darker shades of brown. The much taller male was sporting a gray hoodie that almost blended in with the air around him and a small smile. Wasn't he cold?

"How long have you been watching me?" Piers tried to fight off the surprised squeak. He didn't want Chris to lead on to the thoughts of him being startled by the 'sneak attack'.

"Long enough to know you suck at throwing.." Chris slowly drew out with a chuckle. He matched his eased steps with the pace of his words. And before Piers had time to get angry, Chris added softly. "But enough to also know you are pretty fast... How did you get so quick?"

Piers tensed in his spot as Chris neared, heart hammering with each step the other took. He was tangling his gaze with Chris, lips parting at a slight as words gently nuzzled from his lips to break free.. But Piers swallowed them and looked away, towards a car that had swept by. He pretended to be interested in that. Chris wasn't convinced.

"You like football don't you?" Chris changed the topic but not the subject and Piers was staring at him again. Debating on answering, he didn't have to when Chris simply took that as a yes. "You wouldn't be coming here every day for the past week extra early if you didn't..~"  
So he knew..

Piers shook his head once, then looked down at their feet. Why was talking to Chris becoming harder and harder? For the past week, he caught himself staring when he shouldn't have, or watching Chris whenever he doing his work.. Or working out at the school gym.. Sometimes, Chris would catch his stare, but ignore it, or just smile as if he was oblivious to it all.. Piers still wasn't ready to face what that feeling in his gut was whenever their eyes met.. Even if some part of him knew what it already was..

"How about we make a deal?" Chris' words were friendly, and Piers decided to hear him out without interruption. "I help you get on the team.. And you help me with my studies.."

Get on the.. team?!

"W-what?!" Piers couldn't hide the tone in his voice this time around, and it made that stupid, melting grin spread widder and Piers was itching to slap it off his stupid handsome face! He didn't want to be apart of the stupid team.. Did he? "You're joking.."

"My grades are falling.. They drop any more and I won't be able to get into the military..." Chris muttered with his head drawn downcast. Piers perked up to the common interest, at first he wondered if he heard Chris right.  
"You.. Want to join the military?.."

"Eventually.." Chris began to rock back and forth on his heels.. Had Piers made him uncomfortable for once? Piers indulged with the fantasy. "So.. Will you help me out or not? I can show you how to use that arm of yours."

Really, what could go wrong? Well, Piers could think of thousands of possibilities.. His mother used to tell him never play with fire.. You are bound to get burned.. Chris was fire in this case.. And Piers sure the hell wasn't ready to get burned. He toyed with the idea, tossed it around in his head. His mother also told him sometimes, chances are worth taking.. Why was she so contradicting?!  
Oh what the hell..

"Sure.." Piers shrugged softly. And Chris extended his hand towards him. Piers looked at it for a moment. Heart shooting up his throat. He had to swallow it back down. Chris would probably think he's acting strange if he didn't shake his hand.. But Piers couldn't move..! The hand was there, but

Piers hesitated.. Then on some miracle, he thrusted his hand into Chris, thankfully.

Chris beamed as he shook the hand in his. His appendage was warm, and strong, calloused fingers that told a tale of it's own from working out in the gym or throwing the foot ball around.

"Are you good with guns?" What an odd question.. Piers wrinkled his nose briefly to consider it. Their hands stopped shaking but never separated, Piers pondered if Chris didn't notice.. He was probably being nice and waiting for Piers to pull back..

"Yeah.. I go hunting every now and then with my uncle.." He was known for his smooth accuracy. He had his uncle to thank for that.

"Throwing a ball isn't much different.." Chris drew out simply. He was waiting for Piers to let go of his hand, Piers realized.. But for some reason or another it felt like a challenge.. And Chris would be winning somehow if Piers released the hand.. Oh, hell no.. Chris was going to be the first to let go! "Just point.. and shoot.."

"I'll keep that in mind.." Piers mumble came out with his fogged breath and Chris smiled.

For a moment, it felt as if Chris was staring through him.. And Piers became uncomfortable with that concept. He sank his teeth into his lower lip.. But that was when he noticed something off. There was a powdery substance on Chris' cheekbone.. Just directly under his eye.  
Makeup?

Chris was wearing makeup? What the hell for? When Chris noticed Piers staring heavily at his face, he cleared his throat and went to turn away, but Piers wouldn't let go of Chris' hand.

"Is something wrong?" Chris spoke in a low whisper. As if afraid to shatter the silence. Or afraid of shattering Piers, he couldn't decide.

"You tell me.." Piers tipped his head to examine Chris' face but Chris finally tugged his hand back and silently shrugged. His whole aura had changed.. Darkened even. Piers wasn't sure if he overstepped his boundaries or not until Chris had finally spoken up.

"It's nothing, I am fine..~"  
Piers had a hard time believing him.

* * *

The American Dream isn't something that can be easily defined. Or at least that's what Mr. Donnagan was going on about in History class. Some dream of a white picket fense, two children [boy and girl] a dog and a barbeque pit in the front yard. Others dream of untold riches of money, maybe love.. Piers didn't exactly know what he wanted in life yet.. But their teacher wanted them to put their idea of the American Dream on paper.. At the moment, Piers' was blank.. A polar bear lost in a snow storm so to speak.

The clock raked through his thoughts, and Finn's creaky chair squeaked as he fidgeted next to Piers.. The pencil in his hands drummed against his notepad. This should be easy.. But his mind was scattered. He remembered on the news that morning; chattering about Umbrella corporation..

Some type of company Piers didn't quite understand.. They were apparently hiding something.. Whatever it was it stured an uproar... The first thing Piers scrawled down.. Peace.. And he went from there, etching his thoughts, speaking unspoken words into his notebook. He had a feeling Chris would agree.

Chris.. why? Again, his thoughts went to Chris, what was so special about him? What caught his interest?.. Was it the smile? Chris did have a nice smile.. It complemented his eyes and that strong structure.. the way he carried himse-.. STOP IT! Piers scolded himself.. Of all people to be infatuated with it had to be him.. Then again, what was so wrong with that? Chris was actually... Nice..

The bell was the thing to tear from his fantasies and Piers automatically collected his books, stuffing them into his bag. Finn was waiting for him at the door, their usual developed ruteen they had built in Mr. Donnagan's class since the past week.. But something threw it out of wack.. At a distance.. Piers could hear a muffled chant of a sort.. Finn noticed the disturbance in Piers' face and followed his gaze to a cluster of students gathered at a viewpoint from outside on the other side of the window.

"What's wrong..?" Concern writtled his small voice and Piers gently pushed the boy back to make way as he started outside.

Piers could hear the chant's grow louder with every step, he could almost make out what the roar of students were saying. He could feel Finn at his heels as he bounded around the corner to find his peers standing in a ring around some sort of commotion..

"FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!"

Piers' heart sank in the pits of his stomach, there wasn't much time to listen to his common sense or Finn as he wormed his way into the ring. Just a peek... It couldn't hurt..

What Piers saw shouldn't have surprised him as much as it did.. Three of the jocks.. Carl, Wade and Marco were pushing and shoving Jake around. Jake didn't look like he was having much of a problem. One clean punch to Wade's jaw and that sent the Chubba-Bubba reeling and out cold on the ground.. But that left Jake wide open.. Carl had latched onto the rebel from behind and locked Jake's arms behind his back, freeing him for Marco to hammer his fist into Jake's stomach.

Piers' gut told him to stay out of it, what the hell did he care? It was Jake Muller.. The jackass.. But that stupid little voice of reason told him differ'.. Had he not wanted to change the world? He had written it down on paper as proof.. If he went against that.. it'd be all for nothing..  
Screw it all to hell..!

Piers slipped in and snapped a well aimed round house kick to the side of Marco's head. Jake looked stunned, but not for long and used the distraction Piers created to stomp a heel into Carl's foot.. He jerked himself free as Piers stepped forward. Strange enough, Jake was quick enough to see Piers reel his fist back to predict what was going to happen and duck in time. Piers figured Jake would, though he was sure he would get bitched for it later.. All that mattered now was Piers got a direct slug to Carl's nose, the crack said it all, and the stinging in his knuckles said more.  
Somewhere along the fight, Jake had lunged forward, darting and colliding with Marco who actually recovered out of Piers' line of sight.. Good to know Jake was on his side... But it occurred to Piers..  
What the fuck were they doing?!

He could hear cheers of the students, pumping his blood, and Finn's shouts.. And during this madness a strong voice sliced through all the commotion.

"What on earth is going on?!" It froze even Jake Muller in mid-punch.

"Principal Simmons!" Carl squeaked. So this was the big bad Principal... He didn't look too bad as far as scowling went.. He had met the Vice Princapal Fredrick, but that was about it.

So.. That's how Piers ended up in the Principal's office. He wasn't too sure what happened to Jake and the others.. He guessed they went to the Nurse's to get themselves checked. It would make sense.. He wasn't in the fight long enough to get exactly hurt.

"Oh, so you are a new face.." Piers recgonized the voice to an extent, but when he looked up, he saw a strange face he wasn't sure he's seen before.  
The male before him had a soft expression, gentle green eyes and a smile. His hair was hidden, up in a gray beanie. Piers looked from the male to his hands. He hated attention, from any type of source. Needless to say this guy was no acception.

"What're you in for?" The question is casual, and Piers swears on all that's good, he heard that voice somewhere before. But still couldn't quite pin it. Piers decided to shrug it off for the time being.

"I got into a fight to protect someone I don't even know.." Piers murmured, it sounded bizarre to him.. But..

"That is admirable." The male grinned as he began shuffling through papers on the desk across from Piers. Was he some sort of office assistant?

"No.. But I hate him.." Piers felt a scowl when he uttered his words.

"Hate is a strong word..~"

Sure, Piers would agree; hate is a strong word, but Piers was a strong person. And Jake earned every ounce.. Oh yeah, this year was starting out, "wonderfully".

The first thing Piers did when he got home was make a bee-line for his room. His whole plans however were ruined when Linda was waiting at the foot of the stairs. Arms crossed, stance angry.. Expression.. Angrier.. Piers felt like a turtle ducking in his shell when he took a good two or three steps back. He had to force himself to meet Linda's stare. He hated getting her upset. And he already knew what was up.

"The school called.." Shit.. Piers allowed his gaze to roll to the side of the room. He pretended to be interested in the painting that hung on the wall adjaycent to the coat hanger. Linda wouldn't have it. With her fingertips she cradled Piers' chin and dragged his stare back onto her's. "Piers... Why?"

"Some kid was being bullied.. I-.."

"I don't care, you should've gotten an adult!" When she cut him off so abruptly, Piers felt the anger rise a bit in his throat. It took some effort to swallow it back down but that stare.. That disappointed stare was enough for Piers to feel the burn.. It was the final thread that made him snap.

"I told you from the start, this was a bad idea!" He shouted, jerking his chin back from Linda's hold. It didn't help his case nor did it ease up on that steady glare he had earned, if anything it made it burn brighter. Might as well burn the whole damn school down. He tried to do some justice to it and here he was getting punished for it. Sure, he could understand to an extent.. Yes he should have gotten an adult.. But it hurt that Linda of all people didn't understand.. She was his only friend for christ sake! Something he resembled so closely as a mother than his own damn mom!

"Sooner or later, Piers.. You have to learn to grow up.. Your mother and father would not appr-.."

"If that is the case, then why aren't they here to tell me that?!" Piers finally erupted. This visually shocked Linda.. As much as it shocked him.. Deep down, when it came to his mom and dad.. It was a touchy subject for him.

And for a while, Linda is silent.. They share this... this stand still.. And Piers could feel his eyes start to burn.. He hadn't meant... He knew his parents meant well.. But sometimes, he just wished they were here.. Why have a kid if you were going to leave him behind? It didn't seem fair... Before he could blurt anymore shit, Piers gently brushed past Linda and stormed upstairs..

* * *

**Not much, but it does cover a few of the basics, and creates new questions! :] Lots of big things planned.. Geez four chapters and barely even scratched the surface. x.x Sorry guys, guess this one is gonna be a lot of chapters. But there are advantages to short chapters as well as disadvantages. I would try to write longer chapters but it would take far too long, and I hate to keep you guys waiting. Until next time!**


End file.
